Centus Assembly T.P. Co.
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Subkapital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: '''Centus-Fabrikationsanlage ' '''Popup beim Anflug:' The Centus Assembly T.P. Co. deadspace complex is run by Sansha's True Power corporation. Mineral storage facilities and naval shipyards are hidden behind powerful defenses in the outer pockets. Commander Chelm Soran is responsible for security in the Assembly, although he is rarely present himself. thumbDED Threat Assessment: 10 of 10 Dieser 10/10er besteht aus insgesamt 5 Abschnitten. Die ersten 4 Abschnitte sind recht einfach zu fliegen. Der letzte Abschnitt verlangt einen guten Tank und/oder Logistics-Unterstützung. Man benötigt Leadership 5, um diesen Komplex überhaupt betreten zu können. Der Komplex wird am einfachsten von mehreren BS mit Remote Rep gemacht (Vermeidet Drohnenboote), er ist allerdings auch ein einer Deadspace-Fitted Tengu solo machbar, das dauert aber ca. 75 Minuten. Die Tengu sollte man hierzu mit Mjolnir Rage Heavy Assault Missiles ausstatten, ich empfehle außerdem 2000 Javelin einzupacken. (Fitting ganz unten) Erster Abschnitt - Centus Security thumb|Centus Assembly T.P. Co. - Abschnitt 1Popup: This is the first guarded deadspace pocket of a total of 5 reported in this complex. Commander Chelm Soran's top enforcers organize deadspace security from the command HQ. Gegner *1 Missile Battery - 'True Power' Assembly Security HQ - web *2 Battleships - True Power Battalion Commander (Centus Dread Lord) *1 Battleship - True Power Battalion Leader (Centus Tyrant) *3 Battlecruiser - True Power Battalion Leader (Centatis Devil) *1 Battlecruiser - True Power Battalion Officer (Centatis Devil) *4 Destroyer - True Power Battalion Scout (Centior Abomination) *3 Battlecruiser - True Power Dock Guard (Centatis Daemon/Devil) *2 Battleships - True Power Security Chief (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *1 Battlecruiser - True Power Security Officer (Centatis Devil) *2 Destroyer - True Power Security Agent (Centior Abomination) *2 Destroyer - True Power Support Officer (Centior Abomination) *2 Battleships - True Power Warrant Chief (Centus Tyrant) *1 Battlecruiser - True Power Warrant Officer (Centatis Devil) Das Tor entriegelt, wenn alle Schiffe abgeschossen sind. Es ist nicht notwendig, die Raketenbatterie ('True Power' Assembly Security HQ) abzuschiessen. Strukturen: keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt - Reprocessing Station thumb|Centus Assembly T.P. Co. - Abschnitt 2Popup: Centus Assembly's Reprocessing Station is located within the 2nd deadspace pocket. The precious minerals are heavily guarded by elite units that ferry them to the assembly line when needed. Gegner *2 True Power Automated Defense Turrets (Sansha Heavy Missile Battery) *2 Treu Power Sentry (Tower Sentry Sansha II) *1 Destroyer - True Power Auxiliary Scout(Centior Abomination) *2 Battleships - True Power Battalion Chief (Centus Tyrant) *1 Battleship - True Power Battalion Commander (Centus Dread Lord) *1 Battlecruiser - True Power Battalion Commander (Centatis Devil) *1 Battlecruiser - True Power Battalion Leader (Centatis Devil) *2 Destroyer - True Power Battalion Officer (Centior Abomination/Monster) *3 Battleship - True Power Dock Guard (Centus Dread Lord) *2 Battleships - True Power Gate Watchers (Centus Dread Lord) *2 Battleships - True Power Reprocessing Supervisors (Centus Dread Lord) *2 Battlecruiser - True Power Reprocessing Commander (Centatis Daemon/Devil) *1 Destroyer - True Power Scavenger (Centior Abomination) *1 Battleship - True Power Security Chief (Centus TDread Lord) *1 Battlecruiser - True Power Security Officer (Centatis Devil) *2 Destroyer - True Power Security Agent (Centior Abomination/Monster) Das Tor entriegelt, wennalle Schiffe abgeschossen sind. Es ist nicht notwendig, die Geschütztürme abzuschiessen. Strukturen: hinterlassen bei Abschuss manchmal minderwertige Beute. Dritter Abschnitt - Assembly thumb|Centus Assembly T.P. Co. - Abschnitt 3Popup: Sansha's Nation assembles its ships in the factories in this deadspace pocket. Operations are controlled from the Assembly Management HQ. The most advanced modules and ship parts are not produced here, but within the fourth deadspace pocket. Gegner *1 Accerleration Gate Control Tower (Sansha Cruise Missile Battery) *4 Battleships - HQ Patrol General (Centus Tyrant) *4 Battlecruiser - HQ Patrol Captain (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *2 Battleships - True Power Battalion Chief (Centus Tyrant) *1 Battlecruiser - True Power Battalion Commander (Centatis Daemon) *3 Destroyer - True Power Battalion Scout (Centior Abomination) *2 Battleships - True Power Dock General (Centus Tyrant) *12 Destroyer - True Power Dock Captain (Centior Horror/Monster) Strukturen: selten kaum nennenswerte Beute Vierter Abschnitt - Centus Manufacture thumb|Centus Assembly T.P. Co. - Abschnitt 4Popup: In the Centus Manufacturing Plant, the True Power corporation manufactures Tech II-level components for its vessels. Dedicated engineering squads are guarded by elite Centus Sansha pilots and experienced crews. Gegner *8 Sansha Heavy Missile Batteries *4 Sansha Sentry Guns *4 Sansha Stasis Tower ''- web'' *1 Battleship - Manufacture Coordinator (Centus Tyrant) *1 Battleship - Sales & Transport (Centus Tyrant) *2 Battlecruiser - Planet Craft (Centatis Daemon) *2 Destroyer - Product Patrol (Centior Monster) *7 Battleships (Centus Tyrant) *7 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *24 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Cannibal/Devourer/Horror/Monster) Es gibt hier 8 "Product Container", die jeweils 100 Schuss Hybrid Munition (verschiedener Grösse) beinhalten, sowie 8 "Produkt Storage" mit je 100 Raketen aller Art. Und einen roten Container "Special Products" mit 5 Soran's Passkeys - die aber nicht benötigt werden. Strukturen: selten kaum nennenswerte Beute Fünfter Abschnitt - Station Ultima thumb|Centus Assembly T.P. Co. - Abschnitt 5Popup: Reports claim this deadspace pocket houses one of True Power's most prized possessions - The "Station Ultima" Research & Development Facilities. What they are working on is still very much a secret, but in any case it is rumored that True Power's CEO, Vizan Ankonin, himself occasionally visits the facilities to oversee production. *1 Station Ultima (Citadel Mjolnir Torpedo) - web *2 Battleships - Outer Perimeter Patrol (Centus Tyrant) *10 Battleships (Centus Tyrant) *10 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *10 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) Primärziel in diesem letzten Abschnitt sollte die Station Ultima sein. Denn sie feuert EM Citadel Torpedos ab und verursacht damit grossen Schaden. Erfreulich ist allerdings, dass die Station doch recht schnell platzt, wenn 2-3 Schiffe auf sie draufschiessen. Sie hinterlässt nach Abschuss einen Container mit einem 23rd Tier Overseer's Personal Effects. Ausserdem mit etwas Glück Centus X-Type Module, True Sansha Faction Module oder eine Nightmare BPC. Man kann, wenn man will, den Rest danach auch noch platt machen. Oder den Container bookmarken, rausfliegen, und nach einigen Minuten dann wieder ranwarpen (wenn die Signatur verschwunden ist). Dieses Fitting erfordert eine gewisse Taktik und Erfahrung mit Sanshas und der Tengu, will man weniger denken, lohnen sich A-Type Module, will man auf Nummer sicher gehen, geht man am besten folgendermaßen an die letzte Pocket heran: (Alle "Fakten" habe ich beobachtet, ohne gewähr!) Mit Max Skills und Rage Missiles, sollte man 29km Range haben, zuerst killt man was immer in Range ist, abgesehen vom Outer Perimeter Patrol, wenn dieser stirbt, triggert man Aggro durch die hintere Gruppe Tyrants, was darin enden kann - sofern man nicht ordentlich Transvesale hält und Pech mit dem Torpedotreffer hat, dass die Tengu platzt bevor man rauswarpen kann (Die Tyrants sind Longrange BS und stehen bei Warpin auf 45km = Optimal), wenn das erledigt ist, kann man sich ein paar der Cruiser und Frigs der linken Gruppe herauspicken um den Stresslevel für den Tank niedrig zu halten. Außerdem sollte man stets darauf achten, sich niemals in Richtung der snipenden Tyrants auszurichten, die Volleys die da reinkommen sind ziemlich heftig. Am besten man fliegt auf der Seite des Warpin hoch und runter, immer parallel zur Station Ultima in einer Entfernung von max 5km zur Station Ultima. Es lohnt sich, für die Station Ultima etwa 3500 Scourge Rage Heavy Assault Missiles dabei zu haben, da ihre Resistenz für Kinetik viel geringer ist, als die EM Resistenz. (gilt für alle Deadspace Sansha Stationen) Ist die Station zerstört, einfach zum Container fliegen und looten, die Tyrants sind nun, da man nicht mehr gewebbt ist, kein Hindernis. h4kun4 - Sansha 10/10 Caldari Navy Ballistic Control System Caldari Navy Ballistic Control System Caldari Navy Ballistic Control System Caldari Navy Ballistic Control System Republic Fleet 10MN Afterburner Pith C-Type Shield Boost Amplifier Pithum B-Type Medium Shield Booster Pithum B-Type EM Ward Amplifier Pithum B-Type EM Ward Amplifier Pithum B-Type EM Ward Amplifier Heavy Assault Missile Launcher II, Mjolnir Heavy Assault Missile Heavy Assault Missile Launcher II, Mjolnir Heavy Assault Missile Heavy Assault Missile Launcher II, Mjolnir Heavy Assault Missile Heavy Assault Missile Launcher II, Mjolnir Heavy Assault Missile Heavy Assault Missile Launcher II, Mjolnir Heavy Assault Missile Heavy Assault Missile Launcher II, Mjolnir Heavy Assault Missile Medium Capacitor Control Circuit II Medium Capacitor Control Circuit II Medium Hydraulic Bay Thrusters I Tengu Defensive - Amplification Node Tengu Electronics - CPU Efficiency Gate Tengu Engineering - Augmented Capacitor Reservoir Tengu Offensive - Accelerated Ejection Bay Tengu Propulsion - Fuel Catalyst Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site